


Музыка ветра

by WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [17]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: У иллюзионистов весьма странные подарки.
Relationships: Fon/Mammon | Viper
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF KHR тексты G-T 2021





	Музыка ветра

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [Oriv](https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280), бета [PrInSe_Kiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/).

— Помнишь этот звук? — шепчет Маммон в такт звенящей в голове музыке ветра.

— Конечно, помню, — хочется ответить Фонгу.

Мелодия совсем простая, Фонг легко может сам её напеть, если захочет. Он и напевает, в одиночестве, перед тем, как погрузиться в очередную медитацию. Фонг никому и никогда не признается, что место, куда он уходит, чтобы выровнять своё душевное состояние, ему много лет назад подарили.

***

Это был очередной бессмысленный спор о том, что сильнее — боевые искусства или иллюзии. Спустя где-то полчаса после начала Маммон не выдержал, зашелестел плащом и затянул их внутрь иллюзии. Шумели набегающие на берег волны, негромко, словно приглушённо, кричали невидимые глазу чайки, нежно звенела музыка ветра, висящая в небольшой беседке в восточном стиле. В воздухе пахло солью и скорой грозой. Пробивающееся из-за туч солнце слепило глаза.

— Это мастерски созданная иллюзия, — сказал Фонг, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Маммон тогда промолчал, всматривался в самого Фонга, будто пытался разглядеть что-то доступное только ему.

— Если тебе так нравится, можешь забрать себе, — наконец произнёс он, повернувшись и сделав несколько шагов к морю.

Фонг проследовал за ним.

— И сколько же я тебе должен? — несмотря на своё неодобрение чужого сребролюбия, он не мог не спросить.

Потому что для Маммона это было важно.

Тот молчал, наблюдая за тем, как набегавшие волны лизали ступни Фонга и не смели коснуться его собственных.

— Нисколько, это слишком дешёвая подделка, чтобы просить за неё что-то, — наконец ответил Маммон и растаял в воздухе, лишь перезвон стал громче, навсегда врезаясь в память. 

Фонг вышел из иллюзии много позже, запомнив её до малейших подробностей.

***

Знакомый перезвон заполняет сознание, тело немеет, через мгновение взрываясь кровавым дождём.

— Любой, кто усомнится в своей победе, будет уничтожен, — объявляет правило Маммон.

Фонг сглатывает внезапно возникшую во рту горечь. 

Кажется, дружеского поединка, которого он страстно желал в глубине души, не получится.

Музыка ветра звенит в голове.


End file.
